Sincerely I love you
by CullenGirlsForever3
Summary: Edward, Alice, & Emmett meet Bella, Rosalie, & Jasper at camp and the three couples fall in love. But then the have to go back to there separate homes and write Emails and letters back and forth. All human AU ExB EmxR JxA written all in letters.ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own anything Twilight

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Twilight!!**

July 1, 2005

Dear Esme and Carlisle,

Camp is OK, but just like every other summer. Nothing is new here in the Rockies; similar to Forks in the fact that nothing ever happens. The only thing different here is that they ran out of cabins or something, so now we have to bunk three to a room. Of course we weren't allowed to bunk with Alice, so Emmett and I are with a guy named Jasper. We haven't met him yet, but he should be coming in tomorrow. The girls also have to bunk three to a room and Alice is already playing matchmaker for Em and I. The poor girls, I think their names are Isabella and Rosalie. We haven't really done anything yet for actual camp, since, like always, we got in a day early. The food stinks like always, but its time for lunch so I have to go. At least one of us will write tomorrow to tell you about our roommates and the activities.

Sincerely,

Edward

**A/N Sorry its so short but that is all that happens on July 1, the whole story except maybe the last chapter will be told in letters and I'm not going to post more than one day in a chapter so some chapters may be short. I'm on a roll right now so I might post another chapter after this. **


	2. Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper get to Camp

Disclaimer I don't own anything Twilight

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Twilight!!**

July 2, 2005

Hey Mom,

Camp is GREAT; I am bunking with Rose and a girl named Alice. She's really nice and fits right in with Rose and I, plus she's really hyper and loves shopping and makeovers, which, of course, Rose decided to rub in my face and I will probably get a makeover everyday. I think Jazz is bunking with her brothers so that's cool. We haven't really done anything yet except unpack. The food here is terrible, but its time for dinner and Alice and Rose are yelling at me to go. Since I doubt that Rose or Jazz will write I promise to write tomorrow.

Love,

Bella

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

July 2, 2005

Dear Carlisle and Esme,

Nothing is really new other than the fact that you could think that Jasper was our brother separated at birth and no one would be able to deny it if you looked at behavior. Turns out that his sisters are bunking with Alice, talk about ironic!! Since Alice said one of her roommates loves makeovers too, and the other one hated them there having makeover time in their room, whereas Emmett and Jasper are playing video games on the portable TV Em snuck up so I'm the on writing to you again, and probably be the only one writing all month. If I don't get Em and Jasper off the TV now we will never get anything for dinner and I don't want to have to deal with a hungry Emmett all night. I will try to write tomorrow but that is when our schedules start to get busy.

Sincerely,

Edward

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N next chapter the drama and romance goes up as they meet. I will also try to write in other povs to help the story but I can't make any promises. I am going to put a poll up about the story on my profile so please vote or you can review with your answer!!**


	3. Everyone meets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!!**

**I'm sorry, I meant to get this out yesterday but I was having problems writing Edward's letter.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

July 3, 2005

Hey Mom,

Wow!! Alice's brothers (aka Jazz's roommates) are AMAZING!! Well I mean I like one of them, Emmett is really nice, like a giant teddy bear, but Edward looks amazing acts like a JERK!! He completely ignored me!! We went to sit at their table yesterday for dinner and I'm not even sure he knew I was there. I think he realized that Rose was there but didn't even say anything to anyone really. He just sort of sat there and sulked. Other than that Rose and Alice played Bella Barbie and dressed me up for everything. Camp is camp; the usual stereotypical first you have breakfast, then you go to the lake, then you have lunch, you do an activity, then you have dinner, then you go to bed. The only thing that makes it interesting is hanging out with Alice and Rose. Ugh, I have to go, Alice and Rose want to play Bella Barbie one more time before dinner.

Love,

Bella

PS. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jazz say hi

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

July 3, 2005

Dear Esme and Carlisle,

Camp is all right, the same boring one Alice, Em, and I have gone to for the last few years. However I am positive that there are new campers because I'm sure I would have recognized Alice's roommates. Bella, the one who seems to be Alice's 'summer project' looks like a reincarnation of my mother. I ended up ignoring her the whole time because I couldn't stand looking at her shiny brown hair that's the exact same shade as my mother's, or looking into her chocolate brown eyes. It hurt so much I almost couldn't bear it. Rosalie is nice and Emmett is already falling head-over-heals I think. And you know how Alice always said how she was going to fall in love soon and kept going on about that, well, I think she finally found him in Jasper, but I'm not sure. Nothing else is new, same old camp, same old counselors.

Sincerely,

Edward


	4. AN: sorry guys NOT ON HIATUS

So I haven't been updating lately if you noticed & I'm really sorry about that first there was my birthday (no I'm not going to

**So I haven't been updating lately if you noticed & I'm really sorry about that first there was my birthday (no I'm not going to tell you how old I am), then Breaking Dawn came out, then my mom had surgery & now I'm going back to school. Then to make everything worse I've been sick with a disease called writer's block. To be fair I'm trying to write another chapter but everything sounds wrong. You guys also need to either vote on my poll or review/pm your answer so I know where to take the story. I think I'm also going to have to skip some time in the story so if you don't want that review saying that. **

**Also I want you guys to know that with school I'm really busy so updates are probably going to happen even less than this summer. Also I'm starting a new story, which takes place after Breaking Dawn (which was AMAZING, by the way. Pm me if you want to talk about it because I only have two friends who will listen and talk to me about it), but put me on author alert if you want to read it because I don't have any idea about when the first chapter is coming out.**

**Wow was that a long AN!! I just had a lot to say.**

**Rose**

**PS also send reviews if you want Alice & Bella to write a story or chapters of one of my stories because I'm having trouble convincing them.**


	5. we're done

Sorry, but we have stopped writing ffs. Unfortunately our lives have gotten fairly hectic and we have moved on from Twilight and fanfiction. We are completely taking down the page in one week, so if you would like to adopt any of our stories, send us a pm or review by then.

Sorry and thanks,

Bella, Alice, & Rose


	6. Chapter 6

OK..... so here's another update from us. So far these stories have been adopted........

weatherwitch.X.x.X. has Beware of the Father

flipper-ace has Major Leagues

Flounder5 has Catching Her

Our other stories are still under consideration and have not yet been adopted. If you want them review or PM us asap

~Bella, Alice, and Rose


End file.
